


Space

by Dreamgay



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dating, F/F, Little bit of smut, Time Travel, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamgay/pseuds/Dreamgay
Summary: Clara and Ashildr travelling time and space





	1. Chapter 1

The Tardis doors burst open as Clara stumbled in, half tripping over because of the speed she was running, Hands flaring out she grabs the railing on her right twisting her body back around to the entrance, her feet nearly slipping out beneath her as she fell into it. She stretched her right hand out and it was instantly taken by the figure following her, Ashildr, who she pulled through using the force to pull herself back up and forward, grabbing the edge of the doors and slamming them close, just as she did a force landed against it slightly pushing her back but she used all the strength in her arms to push them completely closed as the thing on the other side attempted to get in. With both hands pressed high on the door against the fury on the other side continued to throw itself into it, the wood beginning to creak at the impact

“Ashildr, a little help here!” Clara yells, the strain on her arms starting to hurt as they grew tired

She felt the younger girl brush past her on her right, one hand touching her lower back and the other ducked under Clara’s arms, reaching up to the bolt lock and as the creature on the other side pulled back about to throw itself again, the doors completely closed for a second, enough time for Ashildr to seal the lock. Clara stayed in the same stance, with Ashildr at her side until the noise on the other side of the door grew silent and they were sure the creature had actually gone. After minutes had passed with no disturbances, Clara gave way with her left arm so she fell backwards into the door, her back leaning against it, breathing heavily, Ashildr stayed in the same position, her hand now moved with Clara body to her toned abdomen whilst her forehead rested on the wood, eyes closed, catching her own breath.

Clara let out a deep sigh which made Ashildr open her eyes to look at her, just as Clara herself turned her head. They looked at each other, their faces inches apart, as their breathing began to return to normal. Gazing into each other's eyes, time began to slow as the only sound was the heart beats in their own ears. What felt like hours passed.

And then the corners of Ashildr’s mouth began to twitch as she began to laugh nervously, which then led to Clara beginning to giggle and then suddenly they were both in hysterics at the unheard joke. Clara’s once recovered breath was lost again as she leaned forward her hands on her knees, trying to recover as tears began to roll down her rounded cheeks, Ashildr also keeled over her arm resting on Clara’s back, her head burrowing in between her shoulder blades as she laughed. After a few moments, Clara began to raise back up, as she did Ashildr’s body moved so she stood directly in front of her, her arms moving so they were positioned on either side of Clara. 

Clara’s face was still looking down as she began to recover her breathing. Ashildr’s own face still bore a wide smile as she took her hand and lifted up the brunettes chin slowly with one of her fingers, their brown eyes now becoming level with one another. Clara was still grinning, showing off her dimples as Ashildr leaned forward and their lips connected. Ashildr kissed her soft before pulling back slightly, whilst looking back up into Clara’s eyes but all she was looking at was Ashildr’s lips. A moment pause and then Clara leaned forward closing the gap once again as they connected again, slow at first and then the pace quickened as their lips began to attack each other more roughly.  
With one of Ashildr’s arms still pinning Clara to the door, her other hand moved to Clara’s waist, her hand lifting up her blouse slightly, her adventurous nature exploring her body, moving continuously from her lower back to her stomach. Clara took it a step forward as she reached around Ashildr’s body, grabbing her arse, squeezing it and then pulling it closer to her so the gap between them became non existent. As Ashildr was pulled into Clara, Clara lifted up her knee slightly bringing it directly up to the other girls groin, making her groan slightly into the kiss. The kiss began to deepen even more as Clara lightly licked Ashildr’s bottom lip begging for entrance but Ashildr had other ideas as she broke off the kiss instead trialing them along Clara’s chin and down her neck. Clara’s head bowed back as Ashildr began suckled on her sweet spot which she had come to learn a long time ago with quite a bit of practice. At the same time Ashildr’s hand slowly began to make it’s up Clara’s chest, her fingers slipping under the helm of her bra as she caressed her breast. Ashildr smirked as she could feel Clara’s hardened bud between her fingertips, teasing it slightly with her thumb.

Her hand began to slowly move back down her body, tracing every curve until she reached the hemline of her jeans, with that she pulled back slightly so their foreheads rested on each others, eyes closed, recovering their lost breath, panting heavily for a few minutes.  
Then Clara took her fingers to lift up Ashildr’s chin, looking at her with a smile on her face before giving her a quick peck then ducking under Ashildr’s outstretched arm, brushing past to walk up the steps to the control panel of the Tardis, giving her a quick slap on the arse as she went.

“Oi” Ashildr snickered, turning so she herself was leant against the door now, watching Clara’s behind as she walked up the stairs. 

“What?” Clara asked in her most innocent voice she could manage but the grin on her face deceived her. “Come on, let’s at least get off this planet first, you know before that creature tries to break down that door again”

“Point taken” Ashildr yelled across the interior of the spaceship as Clara disappeared around the centre pillar. 

Taking a sigh, Ashildr pushed herself of the door and followed her way up, running her hand along the ancient control panel as she walked around it.  
“So, where to now then?” she asked, tapping on the metal causing a rhythm that was drowned out by the music of the Tardis.

Clara’s head poked around the corner, her eyebrow raising slightly in that seductive fashion she does. “I don’t know” she flicked one the controls making the Tardis hum and then began to move closer, flipping and pushing buttons as she went. “How about you give me a number between 0 to 9” she said

“1”

“Another”  
“7”

“Another” her voice getting quieter as she got closer

“2” Ashildr’s voice hitching slightly

“One more Sweetheart” there bodies now became nearly together, their faces yet again become inches apart, pretty much breathing the same air. 

“5” she whispered. 

“1725 it is” their lips now brushing each others. Keeping eye contact, Clara reached across the panel typing in the digits. “Earth?”

“I don’t care, as long as it’s romantic”

With that comment Clara took that last step closer but instead of kissing the younger girl, she picked her up, lifting her up under her thighs, spinning her around shouting “Yes” as Ashildr yelped with delight then putting her softly down on the edge of the panel. Ashildr wrapping her legs around Clara’s waist, her arms hanging loosely over her shoulders, again resting their foreheads together. Clara pecked Ashildr on the forehead, a ritual they had made their own over the years of travel, and then lowered her face back down to rub their noses together in a Eskimo kiss causing Ashildr to giggle. Ashildr pulled her legs tighter around Clara, pulling her closer and into a kiss. Clara’s hands ran up and down the raven hair girls back, caressing her arse while she was at it.

Whilst Ashildr was distracted, Clara reached further back on the control board and gripped a dial

“Somewhere romantic it is” Clara whispered in Ashildr’s ears, slightly nipping it before trailing kisses down her neck and then Clara twisted the last dial.


	2. Chapter 2

Clara’s head lay across Ashildr’s lap as the immoral girl stroked her hair. Each taking in the morning sun as they bathed on the grass that grew next to the River Seine. Although they lay in the shade of the trees they still received looks from the passing Georgian Lords and Ladys who still had to have a chaperone to just for a walk with their courtiers.

“You know what this reminds me off?” Ashildr asked, twisserling Clara’s hair

“Mmm”

“That night we spent on the Rings of Akhaten, you know watching the moons pass through the sky, I could have spent all day lying there with you”

“That was a good day, do you remember you nearly throat punched that Ultramanta?” Clara giggled. 

“What?! She scared the shite out of me with that barking” Ashildr tried to look offended.

Clara rolled over so her arms rested on Ashildr’s stomach, chin resting on them looking up at the smaller girl whilst tracing her fingers along her collarbone. “I remember standing on the edge of that planet with you, holding you tight as we watched the sun hide away round the corner of one of those seven planets, I remember how beautiful it was and how beautiful you were that night”

“I remember feeling safe” Ashildr said, taking Clara’s face in her hands, using her thumb to draw little circles on her cheek.

“Do you feel safe now?” As she asked she slowly pulled up Ashildr’s top and began planting kisses on her stomach, her light touches making the girl to tremble a little with the ticklish feeling. 

“Always” with that Ashildr leaned down as she lifted Clara’s face back up to meet hers. As they began kissing, Ashildr moved her hands, one placed on upper back and used the other to roll Clara’s body over so she lay on top then moving her hand down Clara’s thigh lifting up her leg up at the knee so that their bodies became closer, all whilst their lips never lost connection. 

Clara’s hands travelled up and down the girl's back, her fingernails slightly scraping the surface of Ashildr’s back as her top began to lift up with the movements. As Ashildr’s tongue entered Clara’s mouth, each fighting for dominance, Clara’s hand made its way around Ashildr’s body until it lay on her stomach and then it slowly began to go down. One handed she began to undo Ashildr’s trouser button but as she began to undo the zip, Ashildr took her hand in her own and placed it above Clara’s head, then grabbed the other, pinning her to the grass.

Ashildr, now in control, began to plant kisses down Clara’s neck causing her to tilt her head back and moan deeply, her breathing rate beginning to quicken as well as her heart rate. With Ashildr’s knee still in between Clara’s legs she began to slowly grind, her hand continuously running along her thigh then travelling up her body until her hand reached her breast, where she gave a gentle squeeze whilst she caressed it. Slowly Ashildr moved down Clara’s body, nipping at her throat, then her collarbone and slowly down to reach where her hand was, pulling the shirt down as she went, so Clara’s bra was revealed, black with white lace. She kissed the exposed flesh and slowly began to suck in numerous spots, causing Clara to moan even more. After a few moments she pulled away revealing multiple bruise marks on Clara’s unprotected breast. 

She began to move over to the other breast as she did her hand moving down her body, slipping her hand in the waistband of Clara’s jeans, touching her smooth skin, feeling the wetness of her beginning to soak through her panties. Before anything more processed one of Clara’s hand came loss from Ashildr’s grip above her head and moved down to grab Ashildr’s hand, stopping her. Ashildr came back up to connect their eyes again, a look of slight confusion in her eyes. Clara pulled Ashildr’s hand out of her pants and up til Ashildr was touching her cheek, Clara’s hand holding it in place there. Clara lightly kissed her

“We really going to fuck in a field, where everyone can see us” Clara asked, pecking her again

Ashildr groaned, laying her head on Clara's chest she moved her hands back up to her waist “Fine….” She complained

The moment was peaceful with the evening sun beginning to settle as they enjoyed each other's companionship. The only sound was each others breathing, and then Clara gave a sharp intake as she whispered; 

“We could however fuck in the Tardis”

“I like your thinking” Ashildr said, rolling off into the grass

Next to her Clara got up and began adjusting her shirt, redoing up a few buttons, and then offering her hand down to Ashildr who arched her eyebrow before taking it, lifting herself off the ground into Clara’s open arms. Ashildr’s arms settled around her waist and Clara’s around Ashildr’s shoulders

They softly kissed before Clara pulled back so they were once again looking into each other's eyes. Clara lent forward to kiss her forehead, and then touched them together.

“Race you?”

“No point, you lose every time” Ashildr smirked

“Wanna bet?”

Ashildr grinned and went in to kiss Clara again but as she closed her eyes she felt Clara's body leave hers, a slight coldness with it. Surprised she opened her eyes again to see Clara running alongside the river, her laughter echoing.

“Little Bitch” Ashildr whispered to herself as she took off running after her.


End file.
